


A Home At Last

by daviderl



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to the three stories "I Won't Be Long", "Well, Maybe a Little Longer" and "The End".<br/> The title pretty much sums up what the story is about -- how Xena and Gabrielle end up on the farm they were living on in the first three stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traveling

**A Home At Last**

**Chapter One**

**Traveling**

 

"Xena, I'm really getting tired. Can't we make camp early? It's not like we have to be anywhere any time soon."

"Sure, I don't see why not. It's going to be another cold night. It'll give us a chance to gather enough firewood."

They rode another while longer until they found a good spot to camp. There was a small stream nearby, plenty of dead wood, and a small bluff they could use for a windbreak. By sunset they had a roaring fire going, plenty of firewood stockpiled, their water skins were filled, and supper was cooking.  They decided to join their bedrolls together to help stay warm during the frigid night.

"It's not just me, Xena, I know the winters have been getting colder these past few years." Gabrielle complained, again.

Xena smiled at her companion. "I don't think they're any colder, I think we just feel the cold more."

"We need to settle down somewhere, we really do. This traveling around lost its appeal years ago."

"We tried that, remember? We went to Amphipolis. It wasn't the same anymore. We went to Poteidaia. Lila and Sarah were there, but . . . ."

"I know: it wasn't the same as I remembered it. It seems like I read or heard that someone said something about not being able to go back home. I guess they were right. I just hate to think we're going to spend the rest of our lives on the road. Don't you think that, what? eighteen? or has it been nineteen, years we've been doing this. Don't you think it's been long enough?"

"Nineteen? I figure it's been closer to 44 years."

"I'm not counting the years we were sleeping. But even so, it's still been too long. I'm tired, Xena. Tired of sleeping on the cold hard ground, tired of having to hunt for our food, tired of bathing in cold or dirty rivers. And do I have to mention going into the bushes all the time? Xena, I want a HOME! Don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do. But where?" Xena asked rhetorically. And then without waiting for an answer she went on. "Maybe we need to leave Greece altogether. What if we went east? Maybe back to Indus, or even Chin."

"I think I've had my fill of Indus, and Chin, and Japa! We could go south, to the land of the Pharaohs. Or west, across the Ionian sea to Italia."

"No thanks. Egypt's too hot, dry, and dusty to suit me. And I've had enough of Rome, and its Roman legions."

"So I guess we're stuck here, huh?"

"Looks like it."

The next morning the weather warmed slightly, but it became cloudy, with occasional light showers.  But as the days went by, the rain got colder, harder, and more constant.

"We could be warm and dry if we had our own little house." Gabrielle said, again.

"I know, Gabrielle." Xena replied, again. "And if centaurs had wings, they could fly."

"Are you making fun of me?" Gabrielle asked, a little annoyed.

Xena knew if she answered, they'd be arguing over nothing, so she just let it go, but urged her horse on a little faster. But Gabrielle wasn't about to be left behind.  It wasn't long before Xena slowed her horse down.

"The trail's getting a little treacherous." Xena said over her shoulder. "All this rain has made the footing a little soft."

Gabrielle slowed as well, but didn't answer.

As the rain got harder, they stopped underneath a large tree to wait it out and to eat a cold lunch of smoked rabbit. Neither woman said much.  After a while the rain eased up and they got back on their horses, this time with Gabrielle in the lead.

"Gabrielle!" Xena yelled. "Maybe you ought to go a little slower!"

Gabrielle ignored her, confident that her horse was surefooted enough. But she didn't count on an exposed root that the rains had washed the dirt away from. As her horse stumbled, Gabrielle tried to jump away from it, but as she landed, her foot twisted under her, and she felt something pop in her ankle. Then the horse fell on her, trapping her leg under it, and Gabrielle felt a crack in her leg, then a second.

Xena was off her horse and at Gabrielle's side. "Don't move." She cautioned.

"You don't have to worry about that," Gabrielle grimaced. "I think my leg's broken."

Xena laid Gabrielle out on the trail and gently began to feel up and down her leg, trying not to put too much pressure on the spots that caused Gabrielle to wince with pain.

"You leg's broken in two places - a hand's width above the knee and half way down between your knee and ankle. AND your ankle's twisted."

"Great. That's all we need: me to be crippled up for a few months."

"Try not to move while I cut some branches to make a splint."

"While you're at it, do you think you can find something to use for a tent. I really hate this rain messing up my hair!"

Xena smiled at Gabrielle's attempted humor. As carefully as she could, she moved Gabrielle under a tree and used several broken tree limbs and a saturated blanket as a make-shift shelter. After Gabrielle's right leg was trussed up so she couldn't use it, Xena tried making a fire, but everything was too wet. And the rain continued to fall. As darkness fell, Xena and Gabrielle huddled together under another wet blanket trying to stay warm. Sometime in the night Gabrielle began to shiver. Xena knew a fever was coming on.

 


	2. Finding Shelter

**Chapter Two**

**Finding Shelter**

As daylight gradually lightened the sky, the rain continued to fall, but it was getting colder.

"We have to get you inside somewhere, this rain is going to turn to snow before the day's out." Xena said to a half-conscious Gabrielle.

Despite her pain and struggles, Xena was able to get Gabrielle back onto her horse. After mounting her own, Xena took the reins and led Gabrielle's, hoping she had the presence of mind to stay in the saddle. She didn't need her falling off again. For most of the day they traveled the path as the rain gradually turned to sleet. 

"Just a little farther." Xena said to herself. "Just a little farther, there's GOT to be something somewhere.

Then she smelled it. "Smoke! Where there's smoke there's a fire, and warmth and, hopefully, a place that's dry."

Turning into the woods, Xena followed her nose until she spotted a small farmhouse across a clearing, which turned out to be a small field. And there was smoke coming out of the chimney.

Xena gently pulled Gabrielle off her horse and carried her up onto the small porch out of the freezing rain. Xena knocked several times, and waited. When there was no answer, she knocked again, harder and more insistent. After the third time, which threatened to knock the door off the hinges, Xena heard a weak voice from inside say, "Go away."

"Please!" Xena said to the voice inside. "My friend has a broken leg and is feverish. You have to let us in!"

"Pylomus is a half-day's ride. Now go away."

"You have to let us in. It's getting dark and it's starting to snow. If my friend doesn't get warm and dry she could die. Please!"

Xena heard a bolt being pulled back and the door slowly eased open just wide enough for whoever was inside to peek out.

"Let me see." The voice said, which let Xena know it was an old woman.

Xena put one of Gabrielle's arms around her shoulder and half carried her into view of the old woman.  After a short while the door opened wide enough for them to enter. Xena carried Gabrielle to the fireplace, which had a small, smoky fire in it, which didn't put out much heat. But they were out of the freezing rain. Setting Gabrielle down in a chair, Xena asked if there was more wood. The old woman told her there was more on the back porch, but it had to be split.

"If you can find something for my friend to cover up with, I'll cut the wood." Xena told her.

The woman only nodded, and Xena went out the back door. As she gathered several tattered blankets, the old woman heard Xena splitting the logs.

After Xena had gotten the fire built up, she put all but one of the blankets on the floor next to the fireplace so Gabrielle could lie down, and covered her with the last one. With every movement of her leg, Gabrielle moaned.  After she stopped shivering, Xena uncovered her broken leg to get a better look at it. It had turned an ugly black and blue.

"Gabrielle," Xena said softly. "I'm going to have to get the bones lined back up. I can dull the pain for now, but when your leg starts to hurt again, you have to let me know so I can do it again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Gabrielle answered. "Do what you have to do, Xena."

Then Xena heard a sharp intake of breath from the old woman and heard a muffled cry of her name. When she looked at her, the old woman had her hand to her mouth, and pure terror was in her eyes as she backed as far away as she could in the small room.

But at the moment Gabrielle was her main concern. Xena gently probed Gabrielle's upper thigh until she found the two spots where she could paralyze the nerves. And with two quick jabs of her finger tips, the pain subsided and Gabrielle's face relaxed.

Xena then took Gabrielle's leg just above the damaged ankle, and started pulling her leg toward her, stretching the muscles, allowing the broken ends of the femur in her lower thigh, and the tibia of her upper calf to line up. Then she slowly released the tension.  Satisfied that everything had aligned as it should have, Xena retied the tree limbs she was using for a splint.

"Do you have any water?" Xena asked. The old woman pointed at bucket near the fireplace. Xena gave Gabrielle a drink and then did whatever she could to make her as comfortable as possible.

Then looking at the old woman, who was still backed up against the wall, Xena invited her to move closer to the fire, but she was too frightened to move. Xena realized she was going to have to be more demanding.

"I have to go out to tend to our horses. I saw the barn. I'm going to stable them there for the night. I want you to get over here and keep an eye on Gabrielle while I'm out there."

When the old woman refused to move, Xena said, "I mean NOW!"

Slowly the old woman approached. Xena stood up and walked to the front door. "I'll be back in short while. If she needs anything, make sure she gets it."

The old woman nodded.

          


	3. Miranda

 

**Chapter Three**

**Miranda**

 

After Xena was gone, the old woman sat in the chair next to Gabrielle, hoping she would fall asleep, afraid if she did anything at all, right or wrong, Xena would . . . would do something horrible to her. But with the pain all but gone, Gabrielle was wide awake. And aware of the old woman's terror.

"What's your name?" Gabrielle asked. "I'm Gabrielle. And I guess you know my friend is Xena."

But the old woman was too frightened to answer.

"Please. Won't you at least tell me your name?" Gabrielle asked again, in her most soothing voice.

"M - Miranda." She answered.

"Miranda. That's a pretty name. Look, Miranda, I know you're scared of Xena, but believe me, you have no reason to be. Whatever you may have heard about her, Xena isn't the same person she was. We've been together for over twenty years and in all that time she's done everything she can to make up for all the bad things she once did. Xena is a good and kind and decent person."

Seeing that Miranda was still frightened, Gabrielle changed the subject. "Are you all alone here? Where's your family?"

"M-my husband died; fell off the roof and broke his back. My two boys went off to fight the Romans, and never came back." She finally answered.

"I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I'm a widow, too. My husband was killed, no, he was murdered, the day after we were married. And I lost a daughter."

Miranda timidly bent down to Gabrielle and gently touched her hair. But she jumped back up when Xena came through the door.

"It's really snowing out there now." She said. Then to Miranda, "That's a well-built barn you've got there. I made sure the livestock had plenty of hay. And I chinked a few places where the wind was getting through."

Miranda barely nodded in thanks.

"Xena, this is Miranda."

"Pleased to meet 'cha." Xena said. Then knelt down to Gabrielle. "So how ya doing?"

"My leg's not hurting too bad, but I still feel light headed, and a little nauseous."

"You're still feverish. Hopefully, it'll be gone by morning. I don't know about you, but I'd kind of like to turn in. It's been a long, cold day."

"I could use some sleep myself." Gabrielle answered.

"Miranda," Xena said, "If you'll show me where your bed is, I can bring it in here by the fire."

Miranda pointed toward a doorway that had another blanket draped to keep the warmth in. Xena brought the mattress out first, then the bed frame, and set them up not too far from Gabrielle's feet. Then Xena built up the fire again and lay down behind Gabrielle, curling around her to help keep her warm. She heard Miranda slowly get into her bed.

"Xena," Gabrielle whispered, "Miranda's really scared of you."

"I know. We're going to be here for pretty long time. Maybe she'll see I'm not so bad, after a while."

"She will. Good night."

"'Night"

Sometime later, the pain returned to Gabrielle's broken leg, causing her to cry out. Xena quickly reapplied the pain killing jabs to her leg and Gabrielle fell back to sleep.

The next morning Xena was up before Gabrielle and Miranda. She went out to the barn to check on the animals, fighting the freezing wind and snow. When she returned to the house, Xena chopped more firewood and brought it in. Miranda had gotten up and was boiling water to make breakfast.

The noise woke up Gabrielle, who was in pain again.

"Gabrielle, I can't do this again so soon," Xena said, as she gently massaged Gabrielle's leg. "If I do, it'll damage the nerves and you could end up not being able to walk."

"Then I'll just have to suffer through it. I've had worse."

Just then Miranda handed Xena a small clay bowl. "What is it?" She asked.

"Don't know." Miranda said, barely above a whisper. "The Healer from town said to give it to my husband, for the pain. He fell off the roof and broke his back. He said it helped him."

Xena cautiously sniffed the powder in the jar, then she put a bit on the end of her finger and tasted it. "I'm not sure, but I think it has henbane in it, and maybe some willow bark, and a couple other things, but I don't know what they are."

"Good old henbane." Gabrielle smiled. "What would I do without it?"

"I'm not sure how much to give you, so if you think you're going to throw it up, let me know."

Xena poured some of the powder into a wooden cup, poured in boiling water and stirred it until it was dissolved. But before she could give it to Gabrielle, Miranda brought out another jar.

"Here's some honey. It makes it easier to swallow. At least that's what Cronus said."

"He was your husband?"

Miranda nodded.  Xena took the jar, then squeezed Miranda's hand in thanks.

Mixing the honey into the potion, she gave it to Gabrielle to drink, who laid back down to wait for the pain to subside.  It wasn't long until she was asleep.

"I guess it worked." Xena commented. "Thanks again."

"Y' welcome." Miranda answered, not whispering this time.

The rest of the day went by slowly for both Xena and Miranda. They had nothing in common, and felt uncomfortable. Gabrielle woke a few times, but was so groggy she wasn't much company. Just before dark Xena wrapped one of the blankets around herself and went to the barn to check on the animals. When she returned, she had a handful of frozen chicken and duck eggs.

"They'll be thawed out by morning, just right for breakfast." She told Miranda.

The next morning, as the blizzard continued to rage, Xena picked up the blanket to go back out to the barn. As she was about to open the door, she heard Miranda's soft voice, "X-Xena?"

Xena turned around to see her coming from the closed off part of the house. In her hands was a long leather coat. Miranda handed it to Xena.

"It belonged to Cronus. He was big, like you. It was his favorite. He said it was warm."

Noticing the wool liner, Xena put the coat on and was surprised when the ends of the sleeves came almost to her fingers; Cronus must have been a BIG man.

Xena smiled at Miranda. "Thank you. It IS warm. I'll take good care of it." And she headed toward the barn.


	4. Getting Along

Chapter Four

Getting Along

 

"Not quite the monster you thought she was?" Gabrielle asked.

"No." Miranda answered quietly. "I - I was wrong. But the stories. . . ."

"What stories? What have you heard?"

"About her murderous army, killing and burning everything in their path. Giving no mercy. And I heard that not once, but twice, she died nailed to Caesar's cross, yet came back to life. And then was killed by the gods themselves, but would not stay dead. And I even heard she was killed in a land far to the east, but she is alive!"

Gabrielle smiled a little. "It's true, about her armies, but that was long, LONG ago! She's not the Xena she was then.  As for her many deaths, well the stories you've heard are true also, but the details are wrong. The first time Xena was nailed to a cross, Caesar had her legs broken with a maul, not killed. I don't know how she got down from the cross, but she survived. The second time she was crucified I was with her, also nailed to a cross. And we died. But then our souls we went to a place that neither Grecians nor Romans have any concept of. And for reasons I still don't understand, we were returned to our bodies.

"As for Xena being killed by the gods, well, I was there too. But we really weren't dead, it was a trick to make them think so. But Ares, good old Ares, thought we were. You see, Ares is in love with Xena, always has been, I guess. So he took us to a cave, and put us in ice coffins where we slept for twenty-five years.

"And Xena did die in Japa, but once again, the powers that returned our lives to us before, resurrected Xena into her body on the condition that she kill Ares. Which she didn't, by the way. But we did imprison him in the cave of Hephaestus. So you see, when you hear stories, especially those about Xena, you have be a little suspicious."

Just then Xena entered the house, accompanied by a bitter blast of cold air and snow.  "Doesn't look like this storm is going to let up anytime soon. But the animals are doing okay. So what are you two up to?"

"Just talking," Gabrielle replied. "Telling my stories, as usual."

"If you let her, she'll talk your ears off." Xena said with a smile. "She never does run out of stories."

Miranda smiled back, then offered Xena the last of the rabbit stew and dark brown bread. Xena traded the heavy coat for the bowl of stew, which Miranda folded neatly and put by the door for Xena to use the next time.

Several more days passed, each one the same as the one before. The only change was in Gabrielle's leg. The bruised color slowly faded to a dark yellow. There wasn't too much pain unless she hit it or put too much strain on it.

Then one morning they awoke to a clear blue sky. The snow was over Xena's knees, but she knew she had to hunt. They were down to eating the dried rabbit Xena and Gabrielle ate on the road when they weren't able to catch fresh game.

"We're going to eat good tonight!" Xena exclaimed as she entered the farm house carrying two small deer, and several large rabbits. "I need to clean them inside so they won't freeze. It's still pretty cold out there."

Miranda cleared off the table and covered it with a large tanned hide. As Xena skinned the rabbits, Miranda cleaned and sectioned them, throwing the heart, liver and kidneys into a large stew pot. The rest of the rabbit, and the deer were cut into strips. Half was set aside to be smoked over the fire, and the rest Xena hung from the eaves of the house to freeze. Gabrielle was able to sit in a chair and help out a little.

"There may be a few carrots left in the garden, if you think it would be worth the trouble to dig them out of the frozen ground." Miranda mentioned to Xena.

"Sure, why not? If you two can finish up here."

"Not a problem." Gabrielle said.

Putting on the coat, Xena headed toward the barn for a hoe. When she came back in, not only did she have a dozen stunted carrots, but a good handful of frozen beans and figs.

It was almost a month before the cold snap broke. There were a few more snows, but they only lasted a day or two.

Gabrielle was able to hobble around with a crutch Xena fashioned out of a forked tree limb.

"Oh, Xena! You don't how good it is to be outside again!" Gabrielle said as she stood on the porch, letting the sun warm her. "It feels like I've been inside for a month, at least. I could almost sing, I'm so happy!"

"You want to be out here by yourself?" Xena joked.

"You're right, it's too pretty a day to ruin with MY voice. If you'll give me a hand getting down these steps, I ought to check on my horse, I know she must wonder why I haven't been out to see her."

"Wouldn't do much good now. I let them out earlier this morning. Last I saw of them they were heading across the field. They were pretty happy to be out, too."

"Well, a little walk wouldn't hurt. I need the exercise.  Miranda! You coming out? It's a beautiful day!"

"I'll be out in a little while, after it warms up a bit more."

Gabrielle and Xena walked around the small farm, avoiding the few patches of snow still left.

"You know, Xena, this is a really nice place. Miranda told me Cronus built the house AND barn almost by himself. She said they were about the first ones to settle this valley. It's a shame she lost him and her sons. I don't know how she's managed these past few years."

"She said she gets help from some of the neighboring farms, whenever they can find the time. And sometimes some of the villagers come by."

"I'm glad. It sounds like Poteidaia, you know? Real friendly neighbors."

"You're sure now?" Xena asked. "We can keep the splints on longer."

"No. I think I'm ready to start walking without them. After all, it's been, what? Three months? I need to build up the strength in my leg. Although, I think I'll use a staff for a while, just in case."

Gabrielle tentatively took a few steps using the staff for support. She then squatted down and stood up a few times, stretching the muscles and tendons. "Doesn't hurt too bad." she commented.

"Well, just don't overdo it."

"No, Mother, I'll be careful!" Gabrielle answered.


	5. What Have We Got To Lose?

 

**Chapter Five**

**What Have We Got To Lose?**

 

"Miranda? Are you all right?" Gabrielle asked when she realized Miranda was unable to get out of bed.

"I - I don't know. I feel so tired, and I can barely draw a breath." She replied weakly. Then suddenly she had a fit of coughing that left her even more breathless, and gagging on her own phlegm.

"XENA!" Gabrielle shouted as she ran out of the front door. "Hurry! Something's wrong with Miranda!"

Xena ran from the barn where she had been currying the horses.

As soon as she saw Miranda, now vomiting onto the floor, Xena said, "This looks bad. I've got to go into Pylomus to find the Healer. We should be back by nightfall. Try to keep her as warm as possible. Make sure she drinks plenty of water, and try to get her to eat something."

Without another word, Xena ran to the barn, saddled her horse and rode off, heading toward the small town a half day's ride from the farm. For the rest of the day, Gabrielle abandoned her chores - weeding and watering the large garden, feeding the chickens, the ducks, the goats, and the piglets. Rather, she spent the day hovering around Miranda trying to keep her comfortable.

When she slept, Gabrielle would fetch water, make chicken broth, and clean around her bed where she had thrown up. When she was awake, she would try to feed her the broth, and on two occasions, had to clean her because she was too weak to keep her bowels from moving.

Just as the sun was setting, Gabrielle heard two horses galloping up. As she lit candles, Xena and the Healer came in. As he passed Gabrielle and went into Miranda's bedroom, she wondered how a man of his age could have kept up with Xena.

Then he came out of the room. "I'll need hot water to mix my medicines. Another blanket, more of the chicken broth, and cool drinking water."

When he had the things he requested, he closed off the bedroom, leaving Xena and Gabrielle to wait and worry.

Just before midnight, the Healer came out of Miranda's bedroom. "She is sleeping, but it doesn't look good."

"What's wrong with her?" Gabrielle asked.

"Nothing. She's just old and her body's worn out. I'm surprised she's lived as long as she has, considering the past few years."

"What do you mean?" Xena asked.

"Miranda, and Cronus, settled this area almost 60 years ago. My family came here about 12 years later. I was just about 20 - 22 years old. My father was teaching me the Healing arts. It wasn't long before we had eight or ten farms scattered around with Pylomus more or less in the center. We all helped each other out harvesting in the Fall, planting in the Spring, barn raisings for the new settlers, or if one burned down during the droughts. But Cronus and Miranda seemed to be the leaders. Everyone came to them first, whether it was about one dispute or another, or when the Harvest Festival should be held. Then about four years ago things started to go downhill for them. They had gotten word that Jerod and Herod, the twins, who left years before to fight the Romans, had died on Roman crosses. Then a year later Cronus fell off the roof and broke his back. Miranda tended to him almost a half year before he died. I think he lost the will to live, seeing how crippled up he was. He couldn't even get out of bed."

"So how did she keep the farm going?"

"Like I said, everyone pitched in, helping with the planting, digging irrigation ditches, and harvesting. Repairs, whatever was needed."

Just then they heard Miranda go into another fit of coughing and the Healer went back into her room.   When it was evident he wasn't coming out anytime soon, Gabrielle and Xena sat down at the table to wait. Laying her head down on the table, Gabrielle dozed. Xena tried not to, but she found herself jerking awake more than once.  And she heard Miranda and the Healer talking. Their voices were too low to hear what they said, but the conversation seemed to last a long time. She thought she heard her name once or twice, but couldn't be sure.

At daybreak, the Healer left Miranda's room. Hearing him, Xena and Gabrielle both stood up, but the look on his face said it all. Sadly, he shook his head.

"She's gone." He said quietly.

Tears welled up in Gabrielle's eyes and she turned to Xena's breast to cry on. Putting her arms around Gabrielle, Xena looked over the top of her head at the Healer.

As a tear rolled down Xena's cheek, she said, "She was a good woman."

"Yes, she was." He replied. "And loved by everyone. We will all miss her."

Gabrielle turned in Xena's arms to face the Healer. "Does she have any family? Anyone we should notify?"

"No, no family. Unless you want to include this whole valley."

"What about her - funeral?" Xena asked. "I'm sure everyone will want to pay their respects."

"Yes, I know they will. If you two would prepare her, I will spread the word, and tomorrow at midday everyone will be here for the burial."

"But, first," he continued, "There is something we need to talk about."

"Something wrong?" Xena wanted to know.

"If I had known who you were when you came after me yesterday, I wouldn't have come. In fact, I probably would have tried to kill you, and most likely would have died in the effort. Around here your name, and reputation, is one that is feared, and hated."

"But that was the OLD Xena . . . !" Gabrielle interrupted.

"I know that, now. Miranda is the only one I would have believed. She told me how you two came to be here. And how much both you have helped out while your leg was mending. She became very fond of you, both of you. And it was her dying wish that, if possible, you two would stay here and work the farm. There is no one else, no family, to take over the place, and no one else she would rather watch over her and Cronus' remains but you two."

"I don't know," Xena replied slowly. "I've never done any farming. This settling down idea isn't a new one, but on a farm?"

"Xena," Gabrielle said, putting her hand on Xena's forearm, "Why not? I was raised on a farm. It's hard work, sure, but we're still both young enough and strong enough to make it work. And with a little help from some of the other farmers, if we need it. . . .  We could TRY it, anyway. I mean, what have we got to lose? We can always leave if it doesn't work out."


	6. A Home At Last

 

**Chapter Six**

**A Home At Last**

Before Xena could answer, the Healer broke in, "There IS one more thing, it's the other farmers. When they find out who you are, they may not want you here."

"Don't Miranda's wishes count for anything?" Xena asked, now warming up to the idea.

"Certainly they do, but only if the others believe ME. I'm the only one she told. And I'm the one who will have to convince everyone else you're not the same Xena we've heard so much about."

"So what do you suggest?" Xena asked.

"I don't want anything to disrupt Miranda's funeral -- no controversy, no anger, no arguing. So we will wait until afterward before we tell anyone about this."

"What if someone recognizes her?" Gabrielle put in. "We both want to be there, to pay our final respects."

"Then I suggest you wear something that isn't what Xena normally wears."

"I'm sure I can find something appropriate." Xena told him. "So if you want to notify the others, Gabrielle and I will do what we can for Miranda."

After the Healer left, Xena and Gabrielle washed Miranda and shampooed her hair. They dressed her in her nicest clothes and fixed her hair. Then they started cleaning the house to make it presentable for the expected visitors the next afternoon. When the house was finished, they did what they could for the outside. Most of the day was gone when they decided to leave the final details for the next morning.

They were up at daybreak. After a light breakfast, they went to the small plot of ground set aside as a small cemetery surrounded by a low, stone fence.  They raked away the leaves and debris, and cleaned the marker over Cronus' grave.  As they were finishing, two middle aged men arrived with picks and shovels.

Eyeing the two women with suspicion, one said, "The Healer sent us to dig the grave."

Xena and Gabrielle returned to the house to clean up and get dressed.  Gabrielle was able to find an old dress of Miranda's. One she obviously wore when she was a younger woman. Xena rummaged through Cronus' things until she found a shirt that was dressy enough to wear. She also found a skirt of Miranda's that fit her in the waist, but barely came to her knees. But it would have to do.

Not long after the sun was at its highest, everyone who was able to come had arrived, about twenty-five men, women, and children. Each family brought bowls of food to be shared after the burial ceremony. The main ceremony was presided over by the Healer. Then several older women spoke of Miranda's kindness, and gentleness, and unselfishness.

As they gathered back at the house to eat, the Healer served as host, while Gabrielle and Xena acted as servants, making sure everyone had food and drink. As the meal was finishing up, the Healer called for everyone's attention.

"I'm sure you have all noticed we have two strangers among us.  Strangers to us, but not to Miranda. For the past four months, during the blizzard that paralyzed our community, and for a time afterward, these two have been living here. They were stranded by the storm and taken in due to the kindness of our dear Miranda."

Several murmurs were heard, confirming her generosity.

"When she took them in, this one, Gabrielle, had her leg broken in two places, her ankle was twisted, and she was beginning to suffer from chills and fever."

At the mention of Gabrielle's name, the murmurs began again. The name was familiar to some of them, and they were suddenly apprehensive about her companion.

"And during her recovery, she was attended to by Miranda, and -- Xena, the Warrior Princess."

At the mention of her name, the men surged forward a little, as if to protect their families, and to do battle if necessary.

The Healer had to shout them down before he was able to continue.

"Yes, I know, the name of Xena has been one of disgust and fear and hatred. But would Miranda have allowed them to stay, and to live here even after Gabrielle's leg was healed if she was the bloodthirsty killer we have heard about?"

"Maybe she had no choice!" One man yelled out.

"Yeah, maybe she was a prisoner!" Another said.

"Then why did Xena ride all the way into town to get me when Miranda grew ill? If she was so evil, why bother?" The Healer countered.

The murmurs quieted down, but didn't die completely; a few weren't convinced.

"I had a long, long talk with Miranda as she lay dying. And one thing above all else was her belief that Xena is no longer the monster we have heard stories about. And it is her dying wish that Xena and Gabrielle stay here and work the farm. And hopes that all of you will come to know her as she really is. . . ."

The Healer's last sentence was drowned out by the shouts of protest and threats against Xena. As he tried to quiet the crowd, Xena stepped up and gently pushed the Healer behind her. Her sudden appearance hushed the crowd. It was evident that not only was she a tall as any of them, but her presence was such that it commanded respect, and silence. As she started to speak, the crowd parted to allow an older, and rather small man to move to the front of them. Xena took him to be the Village Elder.

He looked at Xena square in the eyes, then said, "Perhaps Miranda was right. Perhaps you no longer are the Evil Warrior. But what is to prevent warlords and armies from coming to our valley, killing and destroying one and all in their search for you?"

"I can't guarantee our being here won't attract my enemies," Xena answered. "But right now, no one but the people of this village know we are here. And unless someone lets it slip, there is no reason for anyone anywhere to know any different."

She continued, "Gabrielle and I have been traveling together longer than I care to think about. We are tired of it. We aren't the young women we once were. The adventure has gotten old, and stale. We just want what all of you want - a home. That's all, just a home to call ours. And friends. When we came here, it was an emergency situation. But now. . . ."

Then Gabrielle moved to Xena's side. "Most of the time you won't even know we're here, unless someone's in trouble, or needs help, or needs an extra hand at harvest time. We want to be as much a part of this community as any of you are. All we ask is a chance. If we bring trouble or cause problems, say the word and we'll go. No questions asked."

Then the Healer stepped up again. "I see no reason not to give them a chance. It's what Miranda wanted. How many times has her council been wrong? How many times has she given any of you bad advice?"

The Village Elder and the Healer locked eyes, as if they had their own silent communication. After a few moments the Elder nodded then put out his hand to Xena. As she took it, he said in a voice so low that only Xena and Gabrielle could hear, "Do not disappoint us. Such an insult to the memory of Miranda will not be tolerated."

Xena nodded, then released his forearm so he could shake Gabrielle's also.

Turning to the crowd, the Elder said to them, "Today we celebrate the crossing over of our dearly beloved Miranda, and the welcoming of two new members to our village. The gods have taken away, and they have given."

And just as suddenly as it had turned ugly, the mood changed again. Wine was being poured. From somewhere lyres and flutes and drums were brought out and music was being played.  Couples were dancing. Children were running, playing and chasing each other.

The celebration lasted long into the night. As, by twos and threes, the celebrants looked for someplace to sleep, Xena and Gabrielle provided blankets and furs. There was fresh straw in the barn for the young adults and children, and room was made in the house for the elder men and women.

As daybreak brightened the sky, everyone was up and eating the breakfast Xena and Gabrielle provided.  Before midmorning the last of the villagers said their goodbyes and headed for home. As they watched them go, Gabrielle couldn't control her tears.

"What's wrong now?" Xena asked, puzzled.

"It's just that I can't believe it. We actually have our very own home."

"Yep." Xena said as her arm encircled Gabrielle's shoulder. "A home at last."

**The End**


End file.
